VampirSchuld
by Shadow-Hamster
Summary: I rated it T just to be safe I don't think young kids should read about Vampires . Time of the story is set around early 1600's. "I had what he said down pact in my memory, fresh, and vivid, like our encounter was ever engraved in my mind"
1. Chapter 1

**Vampir-Schuld**

This winter was horrible, I almost lusted after the snow all year, it was the only reason to look forward to winter every year, and not curse God's name each time winter came around.

I hated the cold, I wanted to be nowhere near the cold, but alas, the snow called. I had no choice but to hope for winter's arrival.

But, of course, this winter was to be snowless, it was just cold, never cold enough for snow, but it sure did rain.

I lived in a small un-important village just south of London, but of course I'd never been to London, father always said only lowlifes and thieves go to London. Oh but if only father was literate, he would know the pure joy that all those books would bring me.

I was literate, the only one of my siblings (or my father) who had the patience to learn to read from my mother.

My mother, she came from mild money, and Germany, my aunts visited us often from Germany, giving all of my siblings and myself money and clothes, and this year my aunt Olga even game me some jewelry, my favorite being a simple silver cross on a silver chain, made by a Dutch silversmith. My aunts, like my mother, were tall, femininely muscled, and had blond hair and blue eyes, and yet were still thin.

I, on the other hand, had auburn hair, with only a tint of blond highlights. I was also very tall, as in taller than my mother and her family. I had inherited my father's green and grey eyes, as well as the curves of the women of his family. Though I had never looked at myself in a mirror, my aunts offering many times, I was deathly afraid of how awkward I'd look. How ugly I would be, my aunt Friddwulfa's bronze mirror would probably dent if I were to look into it.

My father, a farmer by trade, made sure his farm produced most of the goods sold at London's markets. He was a very proud man, proud of us, his wife, his farm, especially his farm, and he considered himself a failure if he didn't produce enough crops to feed the royal family. My father was a man of few words, three of my brothers taking on that same quality, his green and gray eyes misting over whenever he looked at our fields, seeing something none of us saw, maybe it was an empire of his own, or a dream he'd had since he was young, none of us know, we can only begin to guess, but he none-the-less is a very, very proud man.

Therefore, it was to be made sure that all of the servants worked on the farms, while my siblings and I had to take on the jobs of the rest of the servants.

My sisters and I cleaned the house and cooked the meals, along our mother of course, all three of us came to learn German, because our mother enjoyed speaking in German while doing the jobs of the house.

My sisters were Ana and Grace; they're both are spitting images of my mother's family, my aunts often teased about finding them German suitors.

You may have noticed that my name has yet to come to up, well there's a reason for that. My name is very important to my mother, it meant something to her, like an old debt, she had to keep my name a secret until the debt was repaid, so she kept my name to herself. Therefore everyone just called me Arbeitkraft, it's German for "worker", and my mother says it's a name I should be proud of.

My aunts often called me "God's Daughter" because it seemed I was forever faithful to the Lord, I even learned a little bit of Latin to follow along during mass, though my mother often didn't encourage me going to the catholic masses, she herself was a Lutheran, like most Germans since Martin Luther "revived" Germany. I simply don't what I'd do without the Pope, he was almost like my guiding light, I couldn't wait for the small decrees that would reach our small church, hopefully it was a bit of new information that would help me follow the Lord better.

Now my four brothers, Friddrick, William, Kurt, and John, learned carpentry and sold our produce alongside our father in London. Apparently they weren't lowlifes for going into London in my father's eyes.

All my siblings are younger than me besides Friddrick, we're twins. My brother Friddrick is also to betrothed to Aunt Friddwulfa's daughter Charlotta, he calls her "Meine reizende braut zum zu sien." Or "My lovely bride to be" for she is very pretty. He doesn't speak German, he simply asked me how to say it, and uses that phrase when addressing her or talking about her amongst family and friends. I'm not betrothed, for my mother urged my father to let no man make an offer of marriage to me. It was very clear to me that my mother thought I was too ugly to marry anyone, and no man truly wants his wife's loyalty to lie more with God than him. It seems I set myself up for failure, because no men want a wife who is smarter, and I'm bilingual, literate, and working on learning Latin.

"Unten hier kommen unduns mit abendessen, Arbeitkraft helfen." My mother shouted at me, so I went to the kitchen, breaking my chain of thought, and began to help my mother and sisters prepare dinner. The kitchen was big, with a huge stone fireplace with spit over it so we could cook a lot of things at once, my mother once said it's a fireplace fit for a queen, we have a door to well just beside the salt pantry where we store out meats, my mother doesn't like the taste of salt so often when we cook the stored meat we try and get rid of most of the salt. The kitchen is also the warmest room in the house, and a room I enjoy reading in.

"Ich wünsche nicht zu." Ana whined playfully, that meaning "I don't want to!"

We cooked for all nine of us, which was no easy task with three growing boys, one almost grown boy, and a full grown man. Because of those five important factors we often made rather large amounts of food.

We sat down at the dining room table, with its huge oak table and twelve big chairs, one at the head and the end, and five on each side. As usual we ate in silence, simply eating our chicken soup and toasted bread. I could hear Ana and John having 'Who can slurp the loudest contest' while Grace was doing the same with William. Freddrick was giving father a look that said "I need to speak with you as soon as dinner is over" and father was barely paying attention until I noticed his slight nod, and Freddrick went back to eating his meal in silence. Kurt was brooding over something as usual, he was always jealous of someone.

But what shocked me the most was my mother's almost heavenly grin, she was positively glowing, what was going on, I tried signaling to her with my eyebrows, but it was no good she was staring directly at father.

"Ich mit kind, hast bist du beachtet?" My sisters and I stared at our mother opened mouthed.

Until Grace uttered, "Wirklich bist du mutter?" And her mouth fell back open again.

"Ja, ja bin ich."

"What, what is it ladies?!" Kurt almost yelled.

"Have some patience, I raised you better than that," my mother reprimanded Kurt, "Now, dear, I'm pregnant." And with that, my father swooped out of chair and kissed my mother on the mouth. Ana and Grace were positively light headed with giggles though. They had just learned about a women's virtue from mother and now knew how a woman became pregnant, I acted the same way the night I thought about how I came to be, laughed myself to sleep that night.

It was already a good omen that my mother had all seven of her children live past the age of ten, four of them being boys being an even better omen, but this was just beyond good blessing from God, and I was thoroughly convinced that my praying and going to mass had brought this blessing upon my mother.

That night after dinner, my sisters still giggling, and Kurt brooding over his short lecture, and even after Freddrick and father's short conversation, mother and father danced around the dining room, mother says they did this every time she found out she was pregnant.

My sisters and I went up to our room, Ana and Grace falling asleep soon, and I said my prayers, "Lord give me strength, help me keep your commandments, help me honor my parents, and you, help me understand the world you've created, and Lord, if you could, could you please bring me a man who loves me for me, I know no man would never love me for my looks, but I wish, just for a husband, who will love my brains, my analytical mind, and I know I should be thanking you for everything you've done, but Lord, I truly do want a husband." I thought I heard a creak of our door shutting, but then it opened and shut again, just air going through this drafty old house, nothing new. And then it began to rain. "Amen"

"Es regnet, ich hasst den regen." (It's raining, I hate the rain)

I woke up to gray outside my window, as usual, and I could hear the heavy splashing on my roof, the gray tint outside made a gray tint inside. I got out my bed, and brushed my hair with the ivory brush my Uncle Adelbrecht and my Aunt Griselda gave me for my fourteenth birthday. I loved it very much; it kept my hair smooth, one of my good physical qualities. I saw my sisters lying in their one bed, we could afford an extra bed, but Ana and Grace are so close, my mother's 2nd pair of twins bonded much better than her first. I sat there and watched them, they even look joyous and carefree in their sleep, but there was no doubt in my mind that my eyes read worried, scared, monotone, anything and everything unwelcoming and cold. Oh the irony, my personality was the exact same as the thing I dreaded the most, the cold, the horrible soul stealing, heart wrenching cold, I was so glad I was born in spring, never too hot, and never too cold, and there were always fresh flowers at the florists.

I finished brushing my hair, and put on my plain green cotton dress, and put on my white apron, my black leathers boots, and I woke my sisters and left, letting them get ready, I could even hear their laughter as I went down the steps to prepare breakfast.

I saw Friddrick in the kitchen. He had a letter; he was scrutinizing it, I guess trying to make sense of it as best as he could.

"Could you read and translate this for me?"

I took the letter, Friddrick knowing the answer already, it read

_**Lieber Friddick**__****__**Mein Herz gewärmt **__**an**__** der Idee von dich dieser Frühling sehen. Ich sage nicht viel, weil Arbeitskraft oder Tante Idahlia dieses für dich übersetzen, mein Herz bin mit dir immer.**__****__**Liebe, Charlotta**_

"She says her heart is warmed at the idea of seeing you this spring, and she won't say anymore in case I, or 'Tante Idahlia' or was we know her, mother, are reading, she also reminds you that her heart is yours, and she gives her love." I said, smiling at me brothers, he was getting the same misty eyes my father got when looking at his farm. It seems as though Aunt Friddwulfa and my mother made a wise choice in pairing up their oldest children. Even with the little I spoke to Charlotta, it seemed as though she loved my dear brother very much.

"Well, I'm off to town, I'll see you in the evening Arrbetkaft." My brother never did have a knack for speaking German, so he often pronounced my 'name' wrong.

When my brother left I put some water in the kettle to heat for soup that was to be lunch today, as I went to get my hood and coat it stopped raining, so I put my hood back. I then proceeded to mass.

I walked through the woods, until I came upon a very pale unfamiliar face, he had blood red eyes, black hair, and shiny white teeth, he was even taller than me, a very rare quality as well, he also looked rather wealthy, and very, very pleased to see me. He started walking towards me, red eyes, it can't be red eyes, that was surely a sign he was a demon or possessed, so I tried my best to ignore the oncoming demon-possessed man, hopefully he wouldn't chase me if I get close enough to the church.

I was wrong, oh so very wrong.

He came up to me and grabbed my hand, and said, "Bonjour, mon nom est Innokenity, vous êtes un jeune femme très beau, et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce que la dette soit remboursée." And then he just let go and left, in a flash, was that French, I'd barely ever heard any, my mother spoke some French, so at least I knew Bonjour, was hi, and mon nom est was my name is, his name was Innokenity, that didn't sound very French, and for a wealthy man he sure did have white teeth. But those eyes. I had to go to Father Paul and ask about this man, Innokenity.

I decided to ask after mass, I caught a few things in Latin, though I still wasn't hearing the entire message, and that made me upset, maybe I was missing some vital information, something that would re-assure my faith, help me do something.

When mass was I went over to Father Paul, lucky enough for me he spoke German as well, so I could discuss this problem without anyone else from hearing it.

"Hervorbringen, geschah etwas mir, als ich im Holz war, dort war dieser extrem Lattenmann im Holz, schaute er reich und sprach mit mir auf fließende Franzosen, und er hatte rote Augen, Augen, die ich vorstellen, dass ein Dämon haben. Was sollte ich tun?" (Father, something happened to me when I was in the woods, there was this extremely pale man in the woods, he looked rich and spoke to me in fluent French, and he had red eyes, eyes I'd imagine a demon would have. What should I do?) I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sorgen, ich betet für dich, Arbeitkraft, der Lord schützt, ist gerade sicher, deinen Verstand von nichts des Teufels zu schützen."(Do not worry, I shall pray for you, Arbeitkraft, the Lord shall protect, just be sure to guard your mind from anything of the devil) He looked at for just a second, a little bit scared, but then put on a re-assuring face. If only I was pretty enough, and Father Paul wasn't part of the Church, then maybe, just maybe we could've had a life together. But this was wishful thinking that I had to get rid of.

End of Chapter One/Ein/Un

Please review, I'd very much enjoy knowing if the story is worth continuing, also, I don't speak fluent French or German, I used a translator, the translations aren't perfect either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Schuld gehört

I walked home, hoping he wouldn't pop out at any second, if he did I would go insane, what did he want from me, what did he say to me? Could I say mother if she knew what he said, I had what he said down pact in my memory, fresh, and vivid, like our encounter was ever engraved in my mind. Something I couldn't escape, I didn't know French, yet how I could I recognize where his words began an ended, and where the sentences ended, the entire thing gave me a feeling of foreboding that I hoped Father Paul's prayers would cure. Just to be sure I sent a prayer to God about helping me and helping Father Paul help me.

As I walked back into the house and put my boots in the kitchen, we weren't allowed to walk around the house with muddies boots, mother enjoyed clean floors. My eyes must have read of the internal conflict that was going on inside of me, and as soon as Grace saw me, her being the sympathetic yet impatient one, asked me what was wrong.

"Arbeitkraft, what's wrong, I hate to see anyone like this, it irritates me. So please for the love of Mary, tell me what's wrong." I knew she sounded short with me, but deep down I knew she cared.

"It is nothing Grace, I just had a some-what eventful walk to mass this morning. So, how is lunch coming along?" I tried and succeeded at distracting Grace, so she went about the soup she was making, and the chicken she had on the spits, and how Ana and her had beaten the William and Kurt at sliding across the dining room floor in their stockings. None of the latter being lady like in the least bit. As I listened I began to roll the bread dough. Ana was chopping some more celery to put into the soup, and Grace was spinning the spit, and mother was cleaning the dining room. The only one of the men who I knew was doing something was Friddrick and he was most likely selling produce in one of our shops in one of London's markets. As for the rest of my brothers, I assume they were lurking about the house looking for things to fix, or lying outside somewhere, on a tree root, as not to get muddy, or maybe even helping father in the fields. Father was for sure helping a servant do this or that, or maybe even working the fields himself, or in another one of shops in London selling in another part of London, hoping to make more money by selling in a different shop than Friddrick.

An hour later we finished making Lunch and called Kurt, William, and John. Mother joined us a bit later. We all ate in silence as we did; it was simply how we ate. I looked up to my mother, at the end of the table, and back down at my food, it was obvious to me that I couldn't tell my mother, finding out that your pregnant the same time a demon comes to your village isn't exactly the best omen, so I kept my mouth shut. Not saying a word.

For weeks my schedule resumed normalcy, I cooked meals, cleaned, talked with my siblings, wrote Charlotta for Friddrick, and translated her letters for him. It was all they had until spring.

Finally, one day it was sunny, so I put on my blue dress, my leather boots, and went outside with a new book mother had bought while she was in town. It was called "God's Heart, what we must do" it was written by an Irish monk in the late 13th century and I was hoping it would tell me of another way to serve the Lord.

I was barely paying attention to the road but the next thing I knew I had bumped into someone; I was for sure that the person felt cold, not normal, but then I saw the pale hand, holding a single purple rose.

"Un beau s'est levé pour un beau femme, je rassemblera la dette." He smiled at me, picked up my hand from my side, kissed it, and left, leaving the purple rose in my hand. I knew the meaning of a purple, but it couldn't be, maybe the French had different meanings for each color, maybe he was confused, but the way he smiled at me…made me want some sort relieve, like I was afraid of what my reaction to the demon might be.

This time I knew I had to speak with my mother… there was no way I could… that was too self-centered of me, I couldn't, she was pregnant, maybe after the baby was five, after most of the newborn, and toddler stress was gone. Or maybe by then my parents would've sent me away to convent, then I'd be surrounded by the Lord all the time, and no demon could even come near me.

I stopped leaving the house, and I never saw him, maybe he only existed in the woods, and couldn't leave, maybe God had trapped the demon there and somehow I had awoken him. So, I was possibly cursed for forever? Or until the day I died, or maybe I had somehow lost my salvation by awakening the demon and I was going to be damned to hell. I kept my nose buried in my books, rereading stories, or just letters a thousand times over, my work ethic improved. I continued to translate and write letters for Friddrick as well translate and read his letters from Charlotta, idle hands were indeed the devil's play things, for I had not seen hide nor hair of my fair skinned French demon since I busied myself with anything and everything.

§§

Charlotta and Friddwulfa were arriving this morning, I had gotten dressed, in my white dress with its silver tassels, as you may have noticed, I do enjoy silver, as I also had my necklace on. I was wearing my flat white shoes, my sisters, mother, and I couldn't wear high-heels, and we were tall enough as is.

We went down to the nearest docks, waiting for their ship from France to arrive, they had taken a trip, on land, from Germany to France, then took a boat from a La Havre's port to the port a few miles south of our village. It was the fastest way from my mother's home to our village. When they got off the boat Charlotta practically ran off the boat trying to get to Friddrick, very un-lady like, but romantic none-the-less. Aunt Friddwulfa walked off the boat lady like, and carried the same awe-inspiring amount of grace my mother had. My aunts blond hair was bound tight to her head, and she was wearing a pastel green dress with a light blue shawl draped over her shoulders. Charlotta was wearing a red dress, with no shawl, and her was bound tight as well, but with some of it let loose in the back yet curled, it was gorgeous, I felt bad about my hair just plainly sitting on my shoulders, though I took pride in my dress, the materials of our dresses being equal. My mother was simply wearing a cheap brown cotton dress, and the baby was already showing, but even in that plain brown dress, mother looked equal to Aunt Friddwulfa, just as much elegance, grace, and pride. Though I was a little bit embarrassed at that moment, I was still proud of my mother, she needed nothing to be great, ok so there was also a twinge of envy.

Aunt Friddwulfa lost her regal appearance and hugged mother passionately, mother hugged her back strongly, they were talking but I didn't hear what aunt Friddwulfa was saying, and strangely enough my father joined in on the conversation, so it wasn't in German, odd. I guess I was the only person who noticed this, most likely because everyone else was talking to Charlotta, or brooding on the outskirts like Kurt.

I tried scooting closer to hear their conversation, and it partially worked but all I heard was, "Arbeitkraft is," and I missed what they said I was, "She does need a husband, that prayer was so sweet," and even strangely enough I heard them say "such a pretty girl, would be a shame, but I guess it's with her namesake." What, me a pretty girl?! Have they ever taken a moment to take in all my qualities? To see how they don't flow, how different they are? Are they drunk?

Father, mother and Aunt Friddwulfa all turned around and started walking to the group of children, so I followed behind them, what did they mean, such a shame, what did they mean, and the only reason I'm assuming it's me, other than the obvious, is that they referenced a prayer, and obviously no one but mother or myself said prayers, someone had obviously overhead me. Maybe I was mistaken when I heard the door, maybe someone was there, and I had no idea. And my namesake? So they all knew, they knew my name, and yet they wouldn't tell me? I decided to bury such thoughts from my mind, the house would be busier with two more people, and more chances not to re-read books, but still keep my hands busy.

We had brought three different carriages, one for Aunt Friddwulfa, mother, and father, one for William, Kurt, John, Ana, Grace, and me, and one for Friddrick and Grace. They had spent months apart, so it was the least we do could do for them, giving them privacy. As we rode along, my other siblings speaking to each, talking about Charlotta and Friddick's soon to happen wedding, and know how rich my Aunt Friddwulfa was, Charlotta's dowry had to be very large. I also pondered about the man, maybe it was safe to go the woods tomorrow, alone, since my 2nd with encounter with the demon, Father Paul had brought me two and from mass, we told my mother and father that I had simply seen some rather rough looking men on the trail. It was good enough for them. Maybe tomorrow, after serving breakfast, I could go out and read again. I was hopeful; maybe I could even be idle and think to myself for awhile without doing anything.

I went home, and straight to the kitchen, my mother wasn't to join, for she was the lady of the house and had to entertain the guests, William, and Kurt went to get firewood, and John being the youngest, stayed in the sitting room with Friddrick, mother, father, Aunt Friddwulfa, and Charlotta. He was to be on his best behavior. As Ana, Grace, and I worked on making the large meal, including salads, roasted suckling pig, French onion soup, and a thick crème sauce mixed with broccoli spread over lightly toasted bread. We worked long and hard, Ana and Grace getting a little irritated each and every time someone laughed or talked loudly from the sitting room. Of course it was always hard working while others enjoyed conversations and laughs, and relaxed, but it was worth when people exclaimed about how good the meal was, and though they would give credit to the hosts of the night, father and mother, we would contently know that this was our hard work that they were praising.

After preparing the meal, and getting servants to send it out to the table, all three of us went to our room to get ready, putting on our best clothes, though I did little more change into my baby's breath blue dress and I left my hair on my shoulders, not knowing what else to do with it. And so we went downstairs.

The smell hit me first, we had obviously done a very good job on cooking, but then I noticed something, there was a man, sitting to father's right, he was pale, red eyes, white teeth, black hair… it was him! I…I…but before I knew he was next to me.

But still speaking in French, "Ainsi je comprends que vous allez par le nom d'Arbeitkraft, il ne semble pas assez beau pour un comme toi." He picked up my hand yet again and kissed it. Ana and Grace were trying their best to act like ladies, but a few giggles escaped them.

"Ah, ladies, Innokenity has bought some land on the outskirts of our village, it seems as though he making a farm that will try to rival mine, but for now we shall act as kind neighbors. He shall join for dinner this evening, if that doesn't bother anyone." As my father was sitting back down after his announced, I swore he winked at me.

I stuttered, "So Inno…Inn...Innokenity, Parlez-vouz anglias?" (Do you speak English?)

"Yes, yes I do Arbeitkraft, now please would you come and sit by me?" I turned to notice that the chair beside his was empty. And how could my family not be uncomfortable around him? The red eyes! The unusually white teeth, like porcelain, and even the cold aura that surrounded him. Shouldn't someone have a rosary? Some holy water or something? Call Father Paul, or I don't know, shun the demon from our home, our village?

I stumbled as I sat down, a little bit embarrassing, but I was beyond afraid, I was talking to the Lord constantly through dinner, hopefully the Lord wouldn't abandon my family for letting such an abomination into our home. Innokenity kept look at me all through dinner, even trying to get me talk, though most of the conversation fluttered around wedding plans, pregnancy, and farms. But the way Innokenity kept looking at me, it was like he was trying to figure out something about me, something that would make something all better. Maybe he wanted to kill me, romance me first, get me to trust him, and then send me to the deepest parts of hell, where the devil himself would personally torture me. No, I wasn't that important.

After what seemed to be an eternity dinner was over, and everyone left but Innokenity and I, he had held my hand and kept me from leaving.

"Bonne nuit, belle," he then kissed my forehead, my mind rejecting it out of disgust and hatred, "and by the way, I shall call you Célestine, much more befitting."

I heard him say his good-byes to everyone, and before Ana or Grace could bombard me with question about Innokenity, I went to bed, but not without a prayer.

"Dear Lord, Please, please give me strength to refuse this Innokenity. He is a vile demon sent from the devil, I pray for protection upon the household, I pray that You do not abandon us for allowing him in our home, for my parents must not have known better. I would forever give up my earlier request of a husband, if you would make him leave, that is all I ask of you, make him." And I was for certain that I heard the door open, and shut again, maybe my parents were listening yet again, I put that thought off, "Amen."

End of Chapter Two/Zwei/Duex


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Vampir-Konstante

The village was very excited about Innokenity coming here. It meant more servants, another large farm they might be able to steal from, and maybe a chance to marry off the prettiest of their daughters. I told Father Paul about this, we both knew we couldn't write the Vatican, because the Pope might damn our village, Father Paul and I walked through the woods near his Church often, since Innokenity had started to build his own home, he had left the woods behind. We talked about a lot of things, and I was realizing that I could never go after Father Paul; it seemed his only passion was the Church and God. I buried my emotions for him one of those days, never to re-open them. But we still remained friends.

On another down side, it seemed Innokenity was everywhere, no matter how much I tried to keep busy; apparently the devil had a different definition of idle hands, for mine were never idle, I even fidgeted while I was going to sleep at night, to make sure my hands were forever busy. Worst of all, Innokenity got everyone to call me Célestine. Even when he called my father over to his land, he'd request that I come with, and no matter how busy I appeared, mother and father forced me to, mother always told me to wear my best. It seemed to me that my mother thought a demon was the best sort of suitor for an ugly woman such as me. Though my family acted kindly towards me, women did often get married younger than men, and since Friddrick was getting married soon, shouldn't I be already married, Charlotta is a year younger than me. Maybe it would be best to leave my family, even if it meant going to hell after death… Who was I kidding? There's nothing, nothing worth going to hell over, my family might hate me, but it's not worth hell, and it's not worth being his. I growled at that last thought, startling Ana as I did so.

Innokenity needed my father's long walk to Innokenity's land, and as we walked, all my father could do was smile, I had only even seen him smile like that when he and mother were talking, talking or rarely, kissing, I got scared, what if he expected me do something with Innokenity, was Innokenity make an offer to my father, or had, and was now finalizing it with me? I prayed, hard, as we walked, wishing Innokenity's land was farther away, but as soon as we turned the corner later on down the road, he was standing there waiting for us. Oh joy.

"Bonjour, Henry, and Beau Célestine, follow me if you will." He smiled at me, and started walking back to where I knew he was building his home and farms, both being much larger than ours, but my father being the kind man that he was, helped Innokenity all the same.

As I turned to follow Innokenity, father flashed me an evil smile, and said, "It seemed I forgot something from home, that I was meaning to bring to you, could you please excuse me, I need to back home." I tried protesting with father, in a lady like manner, to let me go with him, but he wouldn't let me. He told me to go straight on with Innokenity, and that he'd be there later. Grand I would have to spend the day with Innokenity.

"Ah, so Célestine, how are you? Vous semblez assez beau pour boire." He said the last sentence with a wink. I shuddered; something with the last statement didn't fit right with me. Boldly enough he grabbed my hand as we walked back.

I whipped it out, and almost screamed, "Don't grab my hand! It's mine, and not yours, so don't touch it!" He almost laughed and responded in rapid French.

"Vous pensez ainsi, n'est-ce pas?" And with that he grabbed my hand, strengthening his grip, and walked with me by his side. Was this demon truly enough of an idiot to think I was enough of an idiot to fall for tricks, I knew I was ugly; I had no qualms about admitting it. I was for sure this was just a trick of his, romance than kill. I had heard the story enough times. The whores of London were even smart enough to resist such a thing.

But he did not kill me. He showed me his farms. His beautiful woods, the trees had some the largest roots I had ever seen, perfect for lying on and reading. There was a pure blue lake, the calmness of it almost made me want to jump, just to make sure the lake wasn't a painting. He even showed me where he would be building his house. From the way he described it, it would be warmer than my own home, and much, much bigger.

Then he went described the kitchen, and my jaw dropped, "It'll be big, two fireplaces. I'm thinking two islands in the middle. Two meat closets, and maybe a pump in their as well. There will be bread stoves, meet stoves, even small vegetable stoves. I'll even have my own small farms for my wife to pick what she wants. She'll have as much selection as I can give. Every vegetable, meat, and fruit she wants. Célestine, doesn't that sound nice?"

I could barely contain myself. Father only gave us basic things to cook with. This…this was truly a kitchen fit for a queen. I could only begin to imagine the meals I could cook.

Wait, I, this is for his wife. Oh don't fool yourself; you know where he's headed. Maybe demons have an opposing view of beauty.

Father finally came, but instead of me following behind the two of them as usual, Innokenity kept me at his side, even holding my hand the most time. At the end of the evening when father turned around to leave, Innokenity kissed my forehead again. I almost yelled. Maybe I could find a convent to join. To get away from Innokenity, was the thought forefront in my mind.

I got home to see dinner was ready. Father and I took our places and ate, tonight was silent as usual, but something was off, I looked up to see Kurt giving me the "I need to talk to you as soon as dinner is done" look. It caught me off guard, the only one of my brothers I spoke to was Friddrick. That was to translate the letters. Other than that I spoke to Mother, Ana, or Grace. As of recent Innokenity, but never my younger brothers, especially not Kurt, but I nodded my head anyways, at worst he would kill me, and at least I'd be away from Innokenity, at best he could…kill me. Either way it's a win-win situation. Unless it he goes neutral and just talks to me. Then I'll just be sad, which makes it a win-win-or lose situation.

After we had finished with dinner, Friddrick and Charlotta snuck off to the dinner, father and mother went their room, John and William went off talking about whatever, as usual it was loud, at least on John's part. Ana and Grace snuck off to spy on Friddrick and Charlotta, looking for God knows what.

Kurt looked up at me from across the table. His blue eyes looked in like they were in so much pain. A few tears even leaked. And all he mumbled was "I'm sca-rr-ed." I ran over to Kurt and hugged him, laying his head on my shoulders, I hummed him a lullaby that mother had always sung me, and no one else, it was in a language that I couldn't understand, but it was amazing poetic and graceful.

"Célestine, I don't think I can handle it, I have no trade, I can't farm, I'm no good at carpentry, I can't do anything. I write poetry, but it's dark and moody, and wouldn't sell enough even to support me. How could I ever have a family? Look at this home father has built has built mother and us, and the home Friddrick is building Charlotta, or better yet, look at the empire Innokenity is building for you. I could offer no woman any of this, no women would want, not even her." As he quietly cried into my shoulder I realized how similar we are, maybe I always looked like I was brooding as well. Who is this 'her' he speaks of? And Poetry, Kurt writes poetry? Who would've ever thought he was sensitive enough to write poetry. I patted his head and rocked him back and forth, until he had fallen asleep. I then guided him up to his room put him into his bed kissed his forehead and left the room.

As soon as I turned around, there was Innokenity, he covered my mother and whispered, "Je vous apprécierais me mettant pour enfoncer comme cela, mais comment je l'imagine, vous obtiendriez près de moi." And with that, he picked me bridal style and ran towards my room.

Charlotta was in there, she was staying with us, while Aunt Friddwulfa was in the guest room. I prayed to God she was asleep, because if anyone knew a man was touching me like, Father Paul probably wouldn't let me back into masses. Luckily while…the best way to put it glided into my room, Charlotta had fallen asleep.

But he didn't stop there, he went right through my window, and started running, at a very high speed towards his house. It reminded me of my mother, her first time riding a horse and the horse sensed her fear and started bucking, and then went crazy, running everywhere. My mother hasn't ridden a horse since that experience. Then we came upon it.

Innokenity's house was complete…but just that day, stupid demon. This was the devil's work. I wanted to be nowhere near the house. Innokenity must of felt my apprehension because he kissed my cheek and mumbled something I couldn't hear, but it was soothing none-the-less.

The house though was huge; it looked like a small castle. The fields looked ready for next planting season. As we came up close, I saw glass on the windows! The windows were huge, and dramatic. It almost looked like some painters dream. I noticed the lake, and this time there was a slight reflection, I turned away fast enough not to look at myself. Before I knew we were at the door. He whipped through the house before I could take in any details, other than maroon walls, with stained mahogany borders and chair rails. As he ran up steps I knew where he was taking me, his bedroom. Of all the immoral, indecent, inhuman things he could, taking a lady to your bedroom, before, even, the engagement was horrible.

"Unten gesetzt mir! Unten gesetzt mir im Augenblick!" I screeched.

"All right, if you want to be put down…" and he laid me down gently in the darkest room I'd ever been in, on the softest bed I've even been on. He brushed my hair from my face and slightly kissed my nose, and for some odd reason, I enjoyed it. I almost even smiled, "Célestine you are so beautiful, so tempting, so sweet, so innocent. I thank any god there is that I was the one that I got you, that you're mine." I felt him lay beside and he brought up the covers to shield me against his cold abdomen. I knew he was waiting for something and whatever that something was, he wasn't getting it. So I feigned sleep so that I could sleep. I partially parted my lips, drooped my head like a dying flowers, and even curled feet up and pushed my shins against his legs. As I feigned sleep I thought deeply, he knew German, can't hide much from him, and he was attracted me, my "beauty" I wish he would give it a rest already. He enjoyed innocence…yeah, every demon's favorite quality, but the whole "I thank any god there is I was the one who got you" He was the one who got me, and didn't even seem like the, "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have gotten a woman like you" type a thing, it was like there were others, others like him maybe, who could've gotten me. Maybe other demons wanted me too, was I that important?

Then I thought back to my mother, what would she say if she knew I was like this? She was a wonderful mother. She didn't deserve betrayal like this. Didn't Innokenity know how sweet and caring she was? How wonderful, how she cared for us all the time, how committed she was to our father, God, her children. How even during child-birth she didn't even take the Lord's name in vain. Thought against my better judgment, I fell asleep, into a deep sleep, in his arms. Though it was cold, and I despised the cold, my body cuddled against his.

"Célestine, are you there? Wake up. Célestine I will not ask you to get again. If you do not get up now, I shall kiss you until you can longer breath, and I know how much you despise me kissing you." It was still dark outside, and Innokenity's upper body was hovering over mine, his legs pressed against my side. For some I came back to my senses and began to hate him again, he must of seen my face for there was silence for awhile, and I could tell he wasn't looking at me, but out the window.

He broke the silence after awhile, "Célestine we should get you home now, your parents, or anyone else for that matter, knows you almost spent the night in a man's bed, before you were married." He grabbed me again, this time I kept my eyes closed, looking as cross as I could. He didn't say anything to me, or even lightly kiss me once he put me in my bed.

I couldn't believe myself! I had just slept in a bed, with a demon! I was about to go back sleep, but then I remembered to pray.

"Lieber Gott, geben mir Stärke!" I spoke in German, hoping it would the same security of being a secret language as it did before. Of course it didn't, he spoke it, there was no way it would ever bring me that security again, he ruined German for me! Who knew anything could ruin a language. "Dear God, please bring me strength, I fell for temptation tonight, not knowing what would happen. I'm sorry, if this is how repay my prayer for a husband, I don't believe I shall be asking for much more." I heard the window close, of course he had listened, good, he should know I despise him, maybe he'll leave, and we'll have no recollection of him ever being here. "Amen."

End of Chapter Three/Drei/Trois


End file.
